The Game Specter
by CrimsonWolf999
Summary: Danny runs into a new ghost who looks exactly like a video game character. At the same time a new kid moves into Amity Park, how are he and the Game Specter related and more importantly, what dose he want? I'm gonna go with teen, you'll see why later.


**So, I found the original story in a book I have and decided to fix it up a bit. I hope you enjoy. Also I don't own Danny Phantom, Thats Butch Hartman or Nickelodeon, I can't remember. Also this is after "Public Enemy"**

* * *

**_"All fun and games"_**

There are many cities in the united states that are famous for one thing or another. Our story takes place in Amity Park, a normal looking town with one of these little quirks, theirs however is per habits the most interesting. While some have great structures which reach the heavens or are the birth place of famous men and women Amity Park is famous for having ghost. At the moment Danny Phantom, the spectral hero of this city is battling one of it's many ghostly residents. Danny is clad in a black and grey hazmat suit with snowy white hair and ghostly green eyes. His foe today is The Box Ghost, a figure who looked like a dock worker with blue skin and red eyes.

"Okay Box Ghost, you and I both know how this will end so how about you make this easier and just jump into the thermos?" Danny asked looking to his watch, he sighed as the time for his cerfew was getting closer with each second. "I am the Box Ghost! and I will defeat you with-" The Box Ghost was cut off as he was suddenly pulled into backwards. Danny then saw what it was, a vortex coming from a worn old dark purple hat, vanishing with a pop into the hat. "Man, he was annoying." A voice said as the hat flew back to it's owner's hand. The ghost was dressed in a violate trench coat which was torn at the bottom with black gloves, the cloths under the trench coat was a black button up shirt shirt and black pants and boots. As his violate wide brim hat returned to his hand he placed it back onto of his head, hiding his ghostly green hair.

He looked at Danny with a pair of dark green eyes "What did you do?" Danny asked looking around for the missing ghost. This elected a smile from the new ghost as he replied. "My hat let's me make a portal to the Ghost Zone, so I sent him back." Danny eyed the Ghost then asked. "Thanks, also who are you?" "You can call me the Game Specter, as for the help." A bast flew from his hand and struck Danny, sending him flying into a car. "I just wanted to fight you myself." Danny clenched his teeth in anger as he sent many blast at the new ghost, Game Specter quickly used his hat and made the blasts vanish. "You'll have to do better then that." He jeered flattening his hat and throwing it at Danny. Danny ducked then used his Ecto-Bolt sending the ghost backwards. Danny grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him to a building. "Listen, I don't know what your problem is but this is getting old." The Game Specter phased out of Danny's grip and replied. "Your right, I got things to do, people to see, we should do this again though." He then flew into the air and caught his hat, Opening a portal and disappearing into it, pulling his hat with him. Danny took a glance at the spot where the ghost was then his watch, He was gonna be late! He then took to flight and booked it back to Fenton Works.

_**The next day...**_

Danny walked to school in his human form, telling his friends Tucker and Sam about the new ghost he met. "The weird thing is I don't even know why he attacked me." He finished looking to his friends, While Sam looked to Danny Tucker was on his P.D.A. "Danny, I think I found something." Tucker showed both Sam and Danny the image of a black haired hunter wearing the inverted colors of the ghost he met the day before. "Tucker where did you find this?" Tucker looked shocked as he replied. "Danny don't you remember? This is from that up coming game _"Spectral Hunter"_ He's the man character." As the bell rung Sam spoke. "So you think Technus is behind this? or maybe Desiree?" Danny shook his head and replied. "I caught Technus earlier in the night, besides if he was behind it he would make sure I knew, as for Desiree I haven't seen her in a while. I guess I should just stay on my toes." He said sitting down.

As the entire class was now seated a head poked in from the hallway. "Is this Mr. Lancer's class?" The owner of the head walked the rest of his body in standing before the class, he wore a emerald sweat shirt over a black shirt with a skeleton dressed and moving as a marching band leader with the words _"Welcome To The Black Parade." _with old blue jeans and black dress shoes. "Ah yes, please come in Mr. Burton." Mr. Lancer said as he stood up next to the young man. "Class, this is our newest student, Jack Burton." Tucker's jaw dropped as he shouted. "No way, Jack Burton as in writer/head designer of _Spectral_ _Hunter_,Jack Burton?" This caused the young man to blush and kicked the ground with his toes. "Yeah, thats me." As he stood their before the class Mr. Lance continued, "Well Jack one of the only places open is a seat by mr. Fenton, I hope this dose not effect your future work." _  
_

As Jack walked to the empty seat Dash Baxter stuck his foot out tripping the new kid. As his papers and binder spewed on the floor most of the class laughed. Danny stood up and helped Jack pick up his stuff. Jack sat in silence during the rest of class and tried to bolt the class room only to be tripped by Dash again, this time however Jack's papers remained intact inside the binder. Jack vanished before Danny and the others could get to him. "Man, even celebrates get bullied, who knew?" Sam said as the trio walked their lockers. "Guys we should try and help him out, I mean it's hard enough being new without Dash adding on." before the other two could speak a blue chill exited out of Danny's mouth indicating a ghost's presence. "Oh no." Danny said as an explosion destroyed a few lockers. Danny stood before a guard from Walkers prison. Danny jumped into the bathroom then changed into his ghost form with his classic phrase. "I'm going ghost." As a ring enveloped his core it split in two traveling his body till he was in his ghost form from head to toe.

As Danny flew the wall he found himself beat by the Game Specter, who now floated infront of Sam and Tucker. "You two. Run." He ordered summoning an energy blade to his right hand. Danny flew next to him. "Well, I thought I'd see you." He spoke looking to Danny, "Well, I just thought you helped me with The Box Ghost, that I'd help you out with this guy." He shook his head and both attacked. Walker's ghost guard swung his nightstick at Danny but was blocked by GS's sword, Danny took this chance and shot a blast at the guard throwing him back. The Game Specter took this chance and sucked in the guard back to the ghost zone. "Gotta hand it to you, 'Invis-o-bill'," Game Specter said with air quotes. "My boss was right about you." Before Danny could ask both heard the screech of a wheels. Danny saw his parents point at the two and run yelling "GHOSTS!" and flew back to the bathroom changing back to who his human form. He walked out of the bathroom to his parents. "Danny! Did you see the ghost boy?!" His farther asked holding his shoulders.

"No Dad, I must have missed him." His dad let him go and shouted. "Dang it!" Danny's mom put her hand on her husband's arm and said. "Jack, the other ghost boy just flew upstairs, come on!" As they rushed up the stairs Jack Burton ran down panting. "g-Ghost!" As the older Fentons run to the upper level, Danny took this moment to talk to Jack."You okay?" "Y-yeah, it's just, I swear that ghost looked like he jumped out of my game." "I'm Danny by the way, you sit by me in mr. Lancers class." "I know, it's nice to meet you. Sorry about bolting, that jock guy just reminds me of my old bully." Sam and Tucker Walked over and introduced themselves as well and talked with the two leading him to the lunch room. Apparently Jack moved to Amity to study the ghosts for his game. He lived alone because his parents died in a car crash the day before his game came out. The three liked him and invited him to hang out with them from now on.

_**After School...**_

Jack declined to go to the 'Nasty Burger' so he could finish unpacking and get an early start on his homework, His home was a medium sized blue house with a small front lawn, but a bigger back yard. As he entered through the sky blue door he found Vlad Masters sitting on a black leather couch. "So, how did your first day go, my apprentice?" As Jack slid his backpack to the ground a purple ring appeared around his core and split in two going up and down his body, changing him into the Game Specter. "It went good boss. I gotta ask though, are you sure Danny's a bad guy? He seems like such a nice guy." Jack asked floating toward Vlad. Vlad did the same and turned into Plasmius. "Don't be fooled, young Daniel is very sneaky." As Plamius floated behind Jack, Jack continued. "Boss, all I'm saying is-" "Enough!" Vlad shouted getting into his face. "Who helped you make your 3D chamber?" "You did." "And who taught you to control your powers when the chamber turned you into a half-ghost." "You did, I know-" "I admit using parts from my Ghost portal wasn't ideal but I've helped you become so much more and this is how you repair me? Questioning me?" "I'm sorry boss, what do you want me to do now?"

Vlad smiled as he put his hands on the ghost boy's shoulders. "Ah, forgive me my boy, the travel has been very long. Per habits we can change young Daniel's mind." Jack smiled as back as the older ghost continued. "So for now I need to keep my powers a secret from Danny and the others." "Exactly. Jack my boy, you can do great things and soon others shall except you for your ability but until then you must hone them to be able to achieve great heights." Jack bowed his head and replied. "If you say so boss, I'll get to it." Jack looked sadly to the floor and phased through it to the basement. Leaving Plasmius alone who began to chuckle. "Playing with these children is quite easy, and soon I will get young Daniel to join me." Soon Plasmius himself phased through the floor after the younger ghost.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like part one and I plan to write part two soon. Also how do I find a beta reader?**


End file.
